Grief and sorrow
by Isil
Summary: Je deviens dingue, à me parler tout haut comme si tu étais là, à penser à toi comme si tu étais mort, à agir comme si je voulais être mort… Suite de Shadows paint the walls red.


Titre : Grief and Sorrow  
Auteur: Isil (isilhelluinyahoo.fr)  
Couple : Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Rating: PG-13  
Thème: Regarde moi (#1)  
Disclaimer : Je vais être sérieuse, cette fois-ci, et faire un beau disclaimer bien propre, sans blague pas drôle : Ces personnages sont tous la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, et pas la mienne. Ce fut dur çç  
Note : Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté 30baisers sur LiveJournal. C'est une suite de « Shadows paint the walls red », qui répond au thème 19, donc il est conseillé de l'avoir lue avant, histoire de comprendre de quoi ça cause. 

**Grief and Sorrow**

Je n'ouvre même plus à Ino quand elle vient tambouriner à ma porte. Franchement, elle est pénible, mais je n'ai pas la force de l'envoyer balader. C'est moins fatiguant de l'ignorer.

Ah… Voilà que je me mets à penser comme toi. Si tu entendais ça, je suis sûr que tu trouverais ça marrant. Moi, j'ai trop mal au cœur pour en sourire.

De toute façon, je sais ce qu'elle va dire. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous : Naruto, Asuma, Hinata… Même Neji est venu me voir, tu te rends compte !

C'était pas franchement agréable, comme conversation. On s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il m'a dit que tu avais demandé après moi. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait répondu et il m'a frappé. Fort en plus… Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

Je me ferais bien un thé, mais ça impliquerait un mouvement, et je suis trop bien là où je suis, blotti contre ton oreiller. Il sent bon… Je me souviens t'avoir dit ça, une fois. Tu as juste haussé les épaules. C'est pas une réponse, ça !

Akamaru me regarde du pied du lit d'un air inquiet. Il a bien retenu la leçon, depuis le jour où il a laissé plein de poils sur les draps. J'ai bien cru que tu allais en faire une carpette. Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour un obsédé de la propreté…

J'ai cru que j'allais me fêler une côté à force de rire, ce jour-là. Surtout quand je me suis rendu compte que toi et Akamaru, vous aviez l'air aussi vexé l'un que l'autre… Tu m'as traité de malade et puis tu as dit que tu allais dormir sur le canapé et que je pouvais partager le lit avec mon 'sac à puces'.

Je t'ai rejoint au salon et on n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là… Ca ne t'a pas empêché de me traiter une nouvelle fois de dingue quand je t'ai dit que tu étais irrésistible quand tu étais énervé… J'aurais dû aussi te dire que tu étais mignon quand tu rougissais, mais je n'ai pas osé.

J'aurais dû ?

Je me trouve absolument horrible… Je parle de toi comme si tu étais mort. Comme si Sakura n'avait pas réussi à te sauver, ce jour-là, dans la forêt…  
Tu étais si froid… J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu, tu sais. Lee m'a raconté qu'ils te croyaient tous mort, à la façon dont je pleurais… Mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu ouvres les yeux pour me dire de me calmer, d'agir comme un vrai ninja, de me servir de ma tête… Toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites cent fois en public, toutes ces choses dont j'étais le seul à comprendre le sens caché.

On dirait qu'Ino a arrêté de s'acharner sur la porte. Tant mieux… Je commence à avoir mal à la tête…

Je me fais un thé, finalement. Ne serait-ce que pour fuir cette chambre aux murs trop familiers. Je me demande si mes parents accepteraient que je rentre un peu chez eux…

Ca fait combien de temps, depuis ce jour ? Combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Bientôt un mois, m'apprend le calendrier. Ca passe vite, le temps, quand on est seul… Je n'aurais jamais cru.

J'entends Akamaru grogner, mais le temps que je me retourne, il est déjà trop tard. La porte de l'appartement a été proprement et simplement enfoncée… Je m'apprête à envoyer balader ce vandale, mais une pensée me cloue sur place : tu vas être furax.

Evidemment, il faudrait déjà que tu sortes de l'hôpital, que tu acceptes de revenir ici, mais… Bon sang, Shikamaru… Je veux que tu reviennes ! Je deviens dingue, à me parler tout haut comme si tu étais là, à penser à toi comme si tu étais mort, à agir comme si je voulais être mort…

Je ne bronche même pas quand Naruto entre dans la cuisine en s'époussetant les mains. J'aurais dû me douter que ce serait lui qui craquerait le premier… Il n'est pas connu pour sa patience, après tout.

Je suis presque content qu'il soit là… Je peux déjà deviner ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour prédire les actions des autres, mais là, ce n'est pas franchement difficile.

Et, effectivement, après seulement quelques instants, je suis traîné vers l'hôpital par une espèce de furie blonde… C'est marrant, je trouve presque que Naruto ressemble à Ino, comme ça.

Si je te raconte ça, est-ce que tu riras, Shikamaru ? Bizarrement, j'en doute…

Naruto ne dit rien sur le chemin, et c'est suffisant pour m'inquiéter. Son air est sombre et il serre les dents. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Une centaine de scénarios catastrophes me passent par la tête. Tu as toujours dit que j'avais une imagination débordante, et là, elle prend le dessus sur mes pensées rationnelles. Je te vois déjà allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, bien trop pâle et dans une chambre trop silencieuse, sans même le bruit rassurant de ton souffle.

Je peux presque voir un médecin relever un drap blanc sur ton visage, et à ce moment, Naruto pile et me regarde d'un air sévère.

« Arrête de paniquer comme ça, idiot ! » me sermonne t'il. « Il n'est pas au seuil de la mort. »  
« Mais alors, pourqu… »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me prends une droite en plein dans la figure. Dire que j'avais oublié que Naruto avait un si bon crochet… Ma mâchoire me reproche ce manque de mémoire, mais je ne m'étends pas trop là-dessus. Il a l'air trop furieux pour que je l'ignore…

Je n'ai peut-être pas grandement envie de vivre ces temps-ci, mais je ne tiens pas à finir déchiqueté, non plus… Il y a des façons moins douloureuses et surtout moins salissantes de mourir.

Je me demande si j'ai été contaminé par ta maniaquerie ou si ce sont juste des excuses pour cacher ma lâcheté.

« Tu arrêtes deux minutes de penser à ta pomme, Kiba ? » s'exclame Naruto en me secouant comme un prunier.

J'ai la tête qui tourne au bout de quelques minutes, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Finalement, il faut qu'Akamaru lui choppe le mollet pour qu'il s'arrête avec un juron très imagé. Quel vocabulaire…

Je me demande si c'est anatomiquement possible de faire ce qu'il vient de conseiller à mon chien, puis je secoue la tête. Ma joue me fait encore souffrir, et j'espère que je ne saigne pas.

Ces derniers temps, je ne supporte plus la vue du sang… Après que Neji m'aie frappé, l'autre jour, je suis allé voir les dégâts dans la salle de bains.

J'ai passé une demi-heure roulé en boule dans un coin, à pleurer comme un gosse. Et les trois jours suivants à éviter la salle de bains comme la peste. Finalement, j'en ai eu marre de me laver dans l'évier et je me suis forcé, mais encore aujourd'hui, j'évite les miroirs.

Je me fais honte… Naruto a raison, je ne pense qu'à moi.

Il a l'air de se rendre compte de mon état d'esprit, car il s'abstient de tout commentaire, et me tire presque gentiment vers l'hôpital.

Un jour, je t'ai fait remarquer que lui et moi, on se ressemblait : tous les deux grandes gueules, habitués à utiliser les poings plutôt que la matière grise. Tu m'as regardé un instant, puis tu as secoué la tête, sans rien répondre.

Je t'ai fait la tronche pendant… oh, oui, dix bonnes minutes. Moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir supporter ton absence trop longtemps, j'ai fini par battre mon record : un mois tout entier, cette fois.

Est-ce que je suis censé en être fier ? Je ne ressens pourtant qu'un vide qui me laisse un goût amer à la bouche.

Chaque pas qui nous rapproche de l'hôpital renforce cette impression de dégoût. Si Naruto n'avait pas été là, j'aurais déjà fait demi-tour pour aller… pour aller où ? Chez nous ? Sans toi, ce n'est plus chez nous, et ce n'est même pas chez moi… Ce sont tes quartiers mais sans ta présence, ils me semblent étrangers, comme si une couche de poussière s'était accumulée partout pour recouvrir toute trace de toi.

Tu m'entends ? Bientôt, je vais finir par parler de toi au passé, et alors tu auras vraiment été effacé… Par moi.

Naruto me secoue et je relève la tête. Nous sommes devant l'hôpital. Il me jette un coup d'œil et me fait signe de le suivre. Il me guide dans le hall et le traverse pour ressortir de l'autre côté, par une grande baie vitrée qui laisse entrer les rayons du soleil. Quelques patients sont assis près de cette source de lumière, comme pour en absorber la chaleur et se donner l'illusion d'être dehors, en liberté…

Est-ce que tu fais ça, toi aussi ? Est-ce que tu rêves à ton petit coin où tu vas encore de temps à autres observer les nuages, malgré ton emploi du temps bien rempli ? Ou bien est-ce que le souvenir de cet endroit te brûle les entrailles comme il brûle les miennes ?

J'ai tant de questions à te poser, tant de choses à te dire de cette façon si maladroite qui est la mienne. On sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas un génie, que les mots n'ont jamais été mon fort et que sans quelqu'un pour me guider, je ne suis pas capable de grand-chose… Mon état actuel le prouve bien : je ne suis même pas en mesure de prendre soin de moi… ni de toi.

J'entends un rire familier, et une odeur tout aussi connue emplit mes narines. C'est une odeur de tabac, et le rire appartient à une blonde un peu hargneuse dont j'ai entendu pour la première fois les larmes à travers la porte de l'appartement, tandis qu'elle me suppliait d'ouvrir…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont tous dit, pour justifier mon absence ? As-tu cru leurs mensonges ? Certainement pas… Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, après tout.

Nous sommes au bout d'une petite allée bordée de fleurs qui sentent trop fort. Elles me donnent mal à la tête. Asuma est tourné vers nous, et son regard est fixé sur moi, impassible. Puis il se détourne et reposer les yeux sur toi, et je ne peux pas l'y suivre…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mes paupières se baissent. Ta voix est douloureusement familière. A mes oreilles, pas une seconde n'est passée depuis que tu m'as dit de me recoucher, ce matin là. Depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu… Et la dernière fois où tu m'as vu. C'est sans doute le dernier souvenir visuel que tu auras de moi…

Cette évidence est plus que cruelle tandis que je t'entends, obligé de dépendre des autres pour tout, obligé de faire d'eux les yeux que tu as perdu ce jour là, dans la forêt.

Toi, tu ne vois plus, mais moi, malgré mes paupières fermées, je perçois tout avec une clarté aveuglante. Mes sens sont soudain en alerte, et ces maudites fleurs me font tourner la tête. Les battements de mon cœur m'assourdissent et le soleil si doux sur ma peau devient une brûlure presque insoutenable. Ma gorge est sèche et les mots s'y bloquent. C'est tout juste si je parviens à respirer.

J'entends Naruto me murmurer d'ouvrir les yeux, de te regarder, et ses mots explosent dans ma tête…

Je voudrais que tout s'arrête, que le silence revienne, mais retrouver le calme de cet appartement trop vide finirait par me rendre fou. Peut-être le suis-je déjà…

J'entends des pas hésitants sur le gravier et Akamaru jappe à côté de moi. Il sautille joyeusement, et j'ai presque envie de le frapper.

Et puis d'un coup, il y a tes bras autour de moi et ta joue contre la mienne. Il y a ton parfum qui emplit mes narines et ton souffle un peu laborieux qui fait écho au mien. Il y a ta peau sous mes doigts et sous mes lèvres et j'embrasse ton cou, souhaitant trouver tes lèvres pour étouffer la litanie de mon nom qui en échappe.

Ne me parle pas, Shikamaru… Ne répète pas mon nom, de cette façon, ça me fait mal et ça te fait mal aussi, je l'entends à ta voix.

Ne me demande rien, Shikamaru, ne me demande pas d'ouvrir les yeux…

Comment je peux te regarder, quand toi, tu ne me vois pas ?

FIN.


End file.
